The present disclosure relates to communicating between electronic devices, and in particular to securely tracking electronic messages.
Forwarding of electronic messages, such as e-mails, is a common practice. Forwarding refers to a recipient of an electronic message providing the electronic message through a communications network to an entity that was not an intended recipient of the electronic message.
Forwarding is clearly a very useful and efficient technique for sharing content of the electronic message. However, the originator of the electronic message might want to control to whom the content is disseminated. It can be difficult to provide the originator with such control, especially when the originator does not know to whom the electronic message might be forwarded at the time of message creation.